Outer Path
The Outer Path (外道, Gedō) is the seventh path, an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to control life and death by reviving the dead, bind and restrict foes, as well as create and control the Six Paths of Pain. Overview http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Outer_Path?action=edit&section=1 Because this path ability gives him power over life and death, Nagato could use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to resurrect Madara Uchiha by summoning his soul from the mouth of the King of Hell and be brought back to life. However, to Obito's dismay, Nagato chose to use his ability to revive the populace of Konohagakure which killed him in the process. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto Yakushi made note of how he could have Nagato kill the jinchūriki temporarily, store their souls in the King of Hell and then revive them at a later time. With the Outer Path, Nagato also devised the Six Paths of Pain by transmitting chakra directly to another body, turning that body into an extension of the user able to relay visual information to him, as do the creatures summoned through the Animal Path technique and the King of Hell. After obtaining the Rinnegan, Obito took Nagato's Six Paths of Pain to another level with the reincarnated jinchūriki by using chakra chains to maintain his control over the Tailed Beasts in his possession. A technique derived from the Outer Path, which allows the user to manifest chakra chains to bind their target. These chains are strong enough to bind several tailed beasts to a user, even remotely. Through the use of chakra receivers, the user can manifest the chains in other beings, binding a target to the user. These chains are also capable of binding anything that touches the chakra receiver, and according to the Five-Tails, it causes a great deal of pain. Obito, under the guise of Tobi, not only uses this method to control his Six Paths of Pain, but also the tailed beasts sealed within them, using just a single receiver embedded into the left side of the chest of each of the reincarnated jinchūriki. This also serves to bind the chakra of the tailed beasts, still bound to Obito via the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, to the jinchūriki, allowing them to use their abilities, while also permitting Obito to quickly reseal them inside the statue should his control over them be broken. By channelling their power through the King of Hell, the Rinnegan wielder can re-infuse new life force energy to the bodies of those who have died. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels. The technique targets all the individuals killed, even those not necessarily killed by the user. This technique seemingly requires a massive amount of chakra, as Konan feared the worst for Nagato when he used it after having previously expended so much chakra. Nagato also became severely weakened, his hair became increasingly thinner and greyer as he performed the technique.